


Fell-bros argue because they care

by VampyrSakura



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Short Drabble, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrSakura/pseuds/VampyrSakura
Summary: Underfell Papyrus and Sans have an argument revolving their last battle and how it seemed that one was giving up almost to be dusted.





	Fell-bros argue because they care

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my Tumblr with thanks to supermuuh for making amazing art and challenging their followers to come up with a story based off of a picture they made. To see the art this fantastic artist made go to either their tumlr page or if the links don't work copy and paste the bottom one to see the pic.
> 
> supermuuh: https://supermuuh.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/1a1718fc823bc46d05fccec9921781d1/tumblr_owrb1xZud71vk17mro1_1280.jpg

“Sans…” Papyrus started only to be cut off immediately. “What the fuck Papyrus! What the hell was that all about?” Sans couldn’t hide his anger. Papyrus who was always so composed and always in control slightly flinched. He hadn’t seen Sans that angry in a very long time. He had grown accustomed to his lazy brother taking it easy and just following whatever he told him with a “Yes Boss” that he was completely at a loss seeing Sans like that.

“Well I think we should…” Papyrus once again getting cut off “We should? NO! You should tell me what the hell just happened? I was walking past and noticed you fighting and though you might have been hurt it’s not like you to give up but that’s exactly what you were doing!” Sans seethed. He was not just angry at his brother but severely worried. Papyrus could have died and he barely made it in time to save him. what had Papyrus been thinking anyways to just give up like that?

Papyrus stayed quiet for a moment and just thought about his battle. Sans was right he was giving up. His thoughts were replaying now in his memory. “That’s it? That’s how I will die? Well I guess I lost this fight…”. His thoughts then ran to his brother “Will Sans even… miss me? Probably not… I think he will be happy about my death.”

Right when he had given up for the sake of his brother’s happiness there came a loud “kaboom” and Sans appeared like a hero in his eyes at that moment ”Hey, May I join… your stupid party?”.

Papyrus took a deep breath, it wasn’t easy admitting Sans was right but he had to admit it out loud to him and somehow make up. He didn’t like Sans that angry and if he remained that angry he wouldn’t let Papyrus check his HP and Papyrus was worried if he didn’t check soon it could be too late.

“Sans you are correct, I really was giving up.” Sans looked at Papyrus with such hurt in his eyes. “But why? Why would you give up like that?” Sans couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice. “Do you hate me so much you’d throw your life away just to be away from me?”

Papyrus blinked in confusion and shock “What! No!!!”

“Then why?” Sans could no longer take it and his tears came streaming down.” He tries to inhale another puff from his cigarette to calm himself but to no avail. “Just tell me Boss I’ll do better, I… I just can’t lose you, please…”

Papyrus was taken aback at what Sans said. He was sure Sans hated him. “Sans I thought you’d be happy if I was gone. I thought you hated me.”

Sans gasps “What!?! I could never fucking hate you. You are my brother, my reason to live. I love you so much, how could you ever think I could hate you?”

“So you love me, huh Sans?” a devilish smirk and slight blush appears on his face as he asked Sans and to his pleasure he sees Sans get flustered. “I love you too Sans. Now let’s get you checked out I can’t have you dusting on me now that we’ve professed our love now can I?” 

Sans nods with a full blush. “Whatever you say, Boss.”

“Sans I also want to tell you thank you for saving me earlier and I’m sorry I almost let myself get dusted. I won’t let that happen again.”

Sans smiles up at Papyrus happily and Papyrus scoops him up into his arms and nuzzles the side of his head. “Now let’s go home.”


End file.
